A Fateful Breakdown
by Music1Love
Summary: When sophies car breakdown, she stumbles upon a cottage, but what does she also find there!


You know the expression 'Love at first sight'. I was never a believer in that expression. I mean how could anyone fall for someone they had just met, to me it never seemed possible... Until it happened to me tonight.

My name is Sophie Webster and i'm lying in the arms of the most amazing person i have ever met, and it was only a few hours ago that she was introduced into my life. Yes you read correctly, i am gay and have known for about 6 years...since i was 16. Anyway to think if it hadn't of been for my piece of junk car it would never of happened. I would never have fallen for Sian Powers in the space of 8 hours.

!Flashback!

*Sophie Pov*  
"Come on you piece of junk, start!"  
'Great' i think to my self, i knew i should have taken the train. I pop the hood of the car and get out fighting the wind and rain. "Could this get any worse" i scream to myself, and the answer is yes, as i take out my mobile i realise there is no reception. I go to the hood of my red Golf and open it. Now you would think that because my dad owns his own garage and is a mechanic that i might know a little thing about cars, well i know sugary sweet nothing about them besides how to drive one. I stare at the inside of the car for 5 minutes before i let out a frustrated scream. I scan the area surounding me and see nothing but fields and a light in the distance about 4 fields to my right. Deciding that my only hope was to make my over to the small cottage and pray they have phone.

It took me about twenty minutes to get through the fileds and reach the small cottage. And thanks to the fields i am now up to my ass in mud. With the luck i have had tonight the occupant will be some old biddy who won't even hear me knock and this will have been a wasted effort. I open the gate and make my way up the path to the door, i cross the fingers on my left hand and give the door a hard rattle. I hear some shuffling on the inside and footsteps getting closer to the door, i let out a breath i didn't realise i was holding. I stood staring at the ground to sheild my face from the wind and rain, as the door began to open i raised my head and stood staring open mouthed at the person standing opposite me. A beautiful, blonde haired, blue eyed godess stood before me, i felt my knees weaken as i gawped at her.

*Sians Pov*  
As usual i am spending my friday night in my little cottage, in the middle of nowhere. I inherited it from my nana, who passed away 4 years ago, i was 19 and had taken it really hard. See i was never close to my parents and spent most of my childhood with my nana Powers. My name is Sian, Sian Powers. I live alone, well except from the animals that were also left in my care when my nan died. I love looking after them, it was my life, besides lesbians never really fit in where i lived with my parents, so this was the life for me, and this friday night was no different from most, unless you count the dreadfull weather out there. I mean it was really lashing down out there, and the wind...well lets just say i'm surprised my house is still on the ground. I sat watching a crime drama on the television. I was a hooked on crime programmes.

A rattle on my door disturbed me half way through it. 'No one ever comes round here' i thought to myself, i get up and grab the baseball bat from next to my coat rack, better safe than sorry ehh? As I approach the door, i take a peek out the peep hole, but it was too dark to see, so i cautiously opened the door to see the most beutiful creature i had ever layed eyes on. Stood before me, a gorgeous brunette lifted her head and gawped at me, soaked to the bone but i couldn't help but think she was stunning, her blue eyes enchanting me with every drop of water that slid off her eyelids. I realise that i am holding my bat in the strike position, that must be the reason of the look of utter shock on her face. As I lower the bat i relax a little."Erm hi, can i help you?" I ask the girl.

*Sophie's Pov*  
As i stare at the beautiful girl in front of me, she looks at me with a shocking expression etched in her face, i reckon it's down to the fact that some stranger is knocking on her door at this time of night. She lowers her arms and i realised that she was holding a bat, i was too busy checking her out to se she was armed and thanked god that she didn't just open the door and start swinging it at me. As she looks at me an angelic voice speaks."Erm hi, can i help you?" she speaks softly.  
"Yeah, i'm so sorry to bother you, but my car has broken down, just over them feilds there..." I turn and point in the direction i came from ".. and i haven't got a reception on my mobile to call my dad, i was just wondering do you have a landline i could borrow?" I ask hopefully!  
She seems to ponder her answer before stepping back " yeah sure come on in" she replies hesitantly. As she moves to the side, i give myself a good shake and remove my shoes before stepping inside.  
"Thanks so much" I say giving her the tademark Webster smile.

*Sians Pov*  
She smiles at me and i feel my knees begin to weaken, that smile alone is making thoughts swirl round in my head, thoughts that are too naughty to disclose. As she steps by me, i can't help but catch her scent, she's smells amazing, like watermelon. I close the door and turn to face her.  
"The phone is just through here" I say. As i walk past her, she steps forward and i brush against her, electricity shoots through the arm that came into contact with her.'WOW!' is all that is going through my mind, what is this stranger doing to me. Then it hits me, she is still a stranger, so i think i better sort that out just a teenie tiny bit.

*Sophies Pov*  
The girl shuts the door, and walks past as, she does i step forward and my arm brushes hers, sparks are running through my body from the contact. It feels great, i could touch her 24/7, it's like adrenaline running through me.  
As we step into her living room i take a quick glance around before my eyes fall back on the blonde. She looks at me with a sexy smile and says "I'm Sian by the way" sticking out her hand. 'What a beautiful name, for a beautiful girl...Sian' I think to myself. I realise i am stood there like an idiot and try to get myself into some working order "Sophie Webster" I reply taking her hand and giving it a shake, loving the sparks that are runing through my hand and up my arm.

*Sians Pov*  
"Sophie Webster" she replies shaking my hand as the electricity shoots through me again, and i can't seem to get enough of it, i can't bring myself to let go of her hand. Her name also send shivers through me, it's sound so sexy, and those naughty thoughts seem to be returning to my head. What is Sophie Webster doing to me?


End file.
